


my prize

by SoraHarukawa



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Confession, I Tried, M/M, One Shot, fluff?, they're gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9592166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraHarukawa/pseuds/SoraHarukawa
Summary: Subaru and Natsume hang out after school one day and decide to explore the city.





	

**Author's Note:**

> guys idk if they're ooc bear with me  
> this is the first good one shot I wrote in a while  
> oh yeah hi I'm new to ao3  
> how does this work  
> pls don't stab me
> 
> edit: IGNORE NATSUME NON CANON-NESS ABOUT THE CATS SBSKHS bye

Even after what we've been through, that was the past now.

But here we are, being closer friends than we were before. I didn't want to admit it, but deep inside, you made me feel better more than ever. How did you do it? Oh, Baru-kun, you had never ceased to amaze me with your rays of sunshine. You were almost like the definition of light itself, and it fascinates me to no end.

"Natsume! Let's go check out that cat cafe!!" You pulled my arm as we walked down the street. "I'm sure there's gonna be so many cute cats there!! Meow meow, kitty kitty~☆"

"Baru-kun, slow down for a BIT, won't YOU?" I sighed. "Your energy is too much right NOW."

Then again, when was your energy not this much? I actually enjoyed it.

"Natsume, c'mon, we gotta!! Oh, how about if we race there?"  
"Baru-kun, I would prefer not TO--"  
"ON YOUR MARK, GET SET, GOO~☆"

And you were dashing down the sidewalk, just like that.  
"Wait up, you IDIOT!!"  
I felt like a mother having to run after her out of control child, but it can't be helped. I ran as well.

Of course, you were the first.  
"Ahahaha! I win☆" You said as I arrived shortly after you.  
How ever so slightly troublesome. Sighing, I spoke. "So? What is the winner's PRIZE? As the winner, you must have some sort of 'REWARD'?"  
"Oh, now that you mention it, I should have one, should I?" A mischievous smile formed on your face. "My prize... I'll think about it~☆"

We stayed a while there as you went around, petting practically every cat there. Tiresome, idiotic, yet somehow... no, not yet. Those words can wait later.

"Wow, this one is so fluffy!! Natsume, Natsume, touch it!!" You were spending a lot of time at one certain cat, and you seemed obsessed with it.

"Is it NECESSARY?" I questioned.  
"Uhhh.... Ummmmmmm.... Yes. You have to. You need to!!" You pulled me over to pet the cat.  
"Okay, fine, whatever you SAY." I reluctantly obeyed and extended my arm to stroke the cat's back. The fur indeed had a fluffy texture, and I was intrigued. I decided to pet it a bit more, and it started purring. Instinctively, I pulled back.  
"Aww, Natsume, it likes you! What did you pull back for?" You pouted.  
"It just made a strange NOISE. Was that NORMAL?"  
"Oh, Natsume, you're funny, you know?" You burst out into laughter.  
As I stood there, dumbfounded, wondering if I had said something strange. "No MATTER." 

After we were done in the cat cafe, I had decided to sit outside a coffee shop. Looking up at the clear blue sky, I noticed that it was very pretty. The sun was shining brightly that day. 

Just like you. How interesting...

"Hey hey, Natsume~☆" 

I shifted my gaze from the sky to you. "Yes, Baru-KUN?"

"I figured out what the winner's prize is!!" You were smiling brightly.

"Hm, and what might that BE?" 

"The winner's prize is Natsume! Natsume belongs to me now."

I was confused, shocked, yet my heart started pounding. I noticed I felt a sort of twisted feeling in my stomach around you, but I never could define what it was. Before I could question any further, you continued.

"Natsume, I... I really, really like you. Love you, maybe, even!! Yep, I definitely love you!"

My eyes lit up as they met yours. I noticed your eyes were sparkling, and my heartbeats must have increased by a thousandfold. 

Was that this feeling? Love? Had I failed to figure out the name of that feeling? And how did you just manage to blurt it out like that, with so much confidence?

Really. What an odd person.

And I sat there, in surprise. Wordless. I found myself embarrassed, even. Looking at you, you were just smiling with that same smile, that captivating, sunlit smile...

I couldn't help but to hide my face in my hands. 

"Aww, you're flustered~☆ isn't that a clear sign that Natsume loves me, too?"

"You IDIOT. You're an attractive person, I'll give you THAT. You're also cute, and I envy how bold you ARE... it makes me feel SICK."

A sickness in my stomach. Called "love."

"Even so, I will not deny the fact that this sick feeling has been making me just WAIT with every fiber of my BEING, just WAITING for you to say those words to ME. It is STRANGE, and I do not know WHY. But, I've always been drawn to YOU. You ALONE."

The words spilled out. I wanted to choke. It sounded way too cheesy. But it was the truth.

"Subaru, I... I love you, as WELL."

You seemed too happy to contain your excitement, and you got up from your chair and pulled me up from my chair, holding both of my hands.

And you brought your face to mine, and our lips touched.

You pushed for a few seconds, and pulled back. 

How much was my heart beating right now? I could feel blood rush to my cheeks. Of course, you kept standing there, you and your smile. Although, I noticed you were blushing as well.

I brought a hand to my lips.

"Baru-kun, I..."

"Aheheh." You laughed, and it was cuter than ever. 

Feeling as if I should, my hand went and pulled at your tie, and brought our lips together again. You made a muffled noise as I pulled you in, and that only made me want to kiss you more. You were a bit surprised, but you kissed back too. I didn't want to let go. 

The day was here at last. You were mine, and only mine. My Baru-kun, my sunshine, my only Subaru.

You pulled back, taking a breath of air, and looked into my eyes.

"It's you and I, Natsu-chan."

**Author's Note:**

> god I ship these two so hard help  
> also Subaru should totally call him Natsu chan canonically pleas  
> okay bye


End file.
